


Dim Cast Light

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: "He wasn’t sure how it happened, but at that very moment, Prompto was leaning over Noctis sprawled on a bed with his tongue down his throat. His mind was going hazy and he was forgetting how to breathe. All he could tell at the moment was that the room was dimly lit, and they were trying not to wake the others up that were sleeping in the adjoining room."





	

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but at that very moment, Prompto was leaning over Noctis sprawled on a bed with his tongue down his throat. His mind was going hazy and he was forgetting how to breathe. All he could tell at the moment was that the room was dimly lit, and they were trying not to wake the others up that were sleeping in the adjoining room.

Prompto returned all of Noct’s kisses just as eagerly. He groaned slightly, feeling his erection starting to press against his tight pants. Noct was already shirtless and wearing his pajama pants. Prompto was wearing his - tighter - pajama pants and a white tank top. Prompto felt Noctis’ hands wander up his shirt and he broke the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it to the side.

Prompto panted as Noctis rolled them over, the raven haired man now on top, “Noct… If you don’t be quiet, they’ll wake up.”

Noctis nipped at Prompto’s neck, “Right now, I just want you inside me.” Noct reached down and groped the blonde through his pants, causing Prompto to moan as his face flushed.

“N-Noct…” Was this really happening?

Noctis reached into Prompto’s pants and put a hand around his member, causing Prompto to buck his hips slightly and avoid looking at his best friend.

“Don’t be shy Prompto.” Noctis whispered before leaning down and kissing the man, lightly sliding his tongue into his mouth. Prompto moaned into the kiss as Noctis slowly stroked him. The blonde's hands moved to Nocti’s hips, lightly running his fingers along the edge of the elastic on his pants. Neither of them had a six pack like Gladio, but they for sure had muscles under that skin and as Prompto rans his fingers across Noctis’ skin, he could feel them.

As Noctis broke the kiss and moved his attention to Prompto’s neck, Prompto pulled Noctis’ pants down just enough to free him. He felt the raven haired man inhale sharply and pause for a moment before returning kisses to the blonde’s neck. Prompto let out a soft moan as Noctis found a particular spot that sent shivers up his spine. As his breathing was speeding up, he moved one of his hands from Noctis’ waist to grip around his dick, earning a slightly loud moan.

Prompto’s face flushed a bit, “Noct, be quiet.”

“I told you, I don’t care if they wake up.” Noctis widthdrew his hand from Prompto’s member and kissed the blonde deeply as he removed both of their pants. Prompto shivered slightly at the cold, but made no effort to stop the man.

Noctis positioned himself over Prompto’s waist and started stroking the blonde again, positioning him towards his ass. Prompto let out a soft moan as he continued slowly stroking Noctis as well.

Prompto broke the kiss and looked at him, “You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Noct grinned slightly and pulled out a bottle of lube from under the pillows, “You won’t.”

Prompto blushed a little as Noctis removed his hand and put some lube on it, coating Prompto’s dick with it as he continued stroking him. Noct put a little on Prompto’s fingers on his free hand as well and Prompto reached behind Noct, gently sliding a finger into him.

Noctis moaned and rocked his hips. Prompto had to let go of his member and hold his hip to keep him from falling forward. Prompto felt his breathing start to pick up as Noct gripped him a littler harder. The blonde added another finger and Noct bit back a moan, leaning down and biting the blonde’s neck.

“You ready?” Prompto asked quietly as Noct nodded against his shoulder. Prompto removed his fingers and Noct positioned the blonde’s member at his entrance. He moaned into Prompto’s ear as he slowly slid down on it, his breathing picking up. Prompto almost came then and there hearing how turned on Noctis was.

Noctis didn’t move right away, and he turned his attention back to Prompto’s mouth. The raven haired man slid his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, exploring it and earning a few moans. After a few moments, Prompto bucked his hips, causing Noctis to break the kiss with a gasp.

They looked at each other, eyes locked, both panting, and both faces flushed. Prompto moved his hips again slowly and Noctis moaned softly, not breaking eye contact. Prompto started a slow rhythm and Noct matched it, both of them moaning softly in unison. After a few experimental thrusts, Prompto stroked Noctis’ dick to match the thrusts, causing the man to moan a bit louder and lean his head against the blonde’s shoulder again.

“Faster, Prompto.” Noctis pleaded with a husky voice.

Prompto tried to slow his breathing enough to answer in one breath, but couldn’t, “I-I don’t... Think I can… I-I might.”

“I’m close too.” Noctis whispered into the blonde’s ear, earning a hard thrust in return and they both moaned. Prompto didn’t speed up, but his thrusted harder into the man, moaning at each thrust as Noctis met his motions. He stroked Noctis a bit faster and felt the man start to tighten around him.

“N-Noct, I-”

Prompto moaned into Noctis’ shoulder as he came deep inside him, riding out his orgasm and continuing to thrust into the man. Noctis came shortly after, biting into Prompto’s shoulder as the blonde continued pumping him out onto their chests.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both breathing heavily. Eventually Noctis lifted his hips, moaning softly as Prompto slid out of him, and he laid next to the man.

“T-That…” Prompto started between pants.

“Yeah…” Noct agreed. They didn’t need to finish the sentence.

*~*~*~*

The next morning Prompto make sure to pick his civilian clothes so that the high color covered the hickey’s the Prince had given him. The two left the room and proceeded to look for the others among town and came across Ignis first.

“Morning.” Noctis started.

Ignis gave them both a slight scowl, “Honestly you two. I don’t care what you do at night, but  **please** keep it down.” Both their faces flushed and Noctis quickly made an excuse to walk away from something.

“S-Sorry Ignis.” Prompto admitted, rubbing the back of his head, “IIIIIIII… should probably… yeah.” He motioned after the Prince and started to follow him.

Ignis glanced at the blonde, “Oh, and Prompto?”

Prompto glanced back after the slightly older man.

“…Don’t break his heart.”


End file.
